Heretofore, it has been proposed to use a fluorinated copolymer obtained by copolymerizing a fluoroolefin, a hydroxyl alkyl vinyl ether and, as the case requires, other monomers, for a coating material. A coating material containing such a fluorinated copolymer is curable at room temperature, and a cured film thereby obtainable has weather resistance, chemical resistance, water/oil repellency, etc. (e.g. Patent Document 1).